1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip testing machine, more particularly one, which is comprised of two rotary conveying disks capable of being actuated by single common motor and cooperating with single feeding mechanism and single testing mechanism thereof to work more efficiently.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of technology, highly efficient testing machines are available for various electronic parts of chips, e.g. inducers, capacitors, and resistors. Such testing machines can perform feeding, testing, sorting, and collecting of chips automatically, and in such a way as to ensure quality of the products delivered to the buyers.
Referring to FIG. 11, a conventional chip testing machine consists of a main shell 10, a control mechanism 101, a feeding mechanism 102, a rotary conveying disk 103, a testing mechanism 104, a delivering mechanism 105, and a several collecting sinks 106 all fitted to the main shell 10. Chips to be tested are spread out on the rotary conveying disk 103 via the feeding mechanism 102, and conveyed to the testing mechanism 104 by means of the conveying disk 103 such that upper and lower probes (not shown) of the testing mechanism 104 can come into contact with the chips in sequence to get various data related to the chips and sort the chips into different groups according to the acquired data. At last, the chips are conveyed to the delivering mechanism 105 from the disk 103, and guided to appropriate ones of the collecting sinks 106 by means of the delivering mechanism 105.
Rotary conveying disks for chip testing machines are usually formed with several trenches for holding more chips in position for heightening efficiency of the machines. And, the upper and the lower probes are adjustable in distance in between according to the sizes of chips to be tested so that they can contact chips of different sizes all in a proper way.
However, as chips are made smaller and smaller in size, chip testing machines of such kind are faced with problems as followings:    1. Chips are made further and further minimized, and rotary conveying disks of test machines have to be made thinner and thinner accordingly. Because FRP (glass fiber) is prone to curve, especially when it is thin, rotary conveying disks of chip testing machines that are made of FRP can't be formed with too big size and too small thickness otherwise they would curve to badly affect stability and efficiency of testing. But on the other hand, trenches formed on rotary conveying disks of chip testing machines shouldn't be fewer than certain number so that the machines can work with acceptable efficiency. Consequently, the problem arises that rotary conveying disks of chip testing machines have to be provided with reduced dimension due to minimization of chips while enough area of the disks have to be maintained for allowing testing operation to be highly efficient or at least with acceptable efficiency.    2. Therefore, chips with relatively small size can't be tested with the above machine if certain level of output efficiency is required; it will be difficult to maintain satisfactory efficiency when using the above conventional chip testing machine to test chips with relatively small size because a rotary conveying disk of smaller thickness and area has to be used instead.